Meryl's Secret
by asuka-2004
Summary: Vash is finally home, Meryl has a secret that Knives finds out about, how will this change things?. MxVxK luv triangle. R&R.
1. He's home

Chapter 1  
  
He's home  
  
~~~ POV ** Thinking / Talking telepathically  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meryl's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two suns crept over the horizon, careful as to not wake the sleeping people of gunsmoke. I opened my eyes at the brightness of the suns and grumbled. "Why did you have to come up so early," I said silently rising from my bed. I put on my dressing gown and walked down to the kitchen to make breakfast as I always did, seeing that I was always the first person up.  
  
As I stood there making breakfast and I heard a noise from the doorway to the kitchen, I turned to see who it was. "Good morning Milly," I said turning back to serve out breakfast. I walked over to the table and put Milly's breakfast in front of her. "Good morning Meryl," She said with her usual smile on her face, she was one of the bravest people I knew, it had been 2 months since Wolfwood died and she acted as if it didn't faze her, but I could hear her crying through her wall of a night time. I smiled at my friend whose face looked back at me with a quizzical look. "Um...Meryl, why did you put three plates out instead of two?" She enquired cocking her head to the side. "Oh my, I...didn't...realize." I said staring down at the plate, I had unknowingly put out a plate for Vash; it had been a month since he had left and I kept on doing little things that I did while he was here unknowingly (example, the plate).  
  
My eyes started to fill with tears at the thought of his face ** Oh Vash, why wont you come back to me, there is so much I want to tell you, that I need to tell you. ** I thought staring out the window. I was snapped from my thoughts by Milly's voice, "Meryl are you ok? Why are you crying? Are you thinking of Mr Vash?" Milly asked, she seemed so innocent all I could do was smile at her and continued looking out the window. "It's going to be ok Meryl, he'll come back soon." Milly said rising from the table, "I'll clean up, you go for a walk and think for a while ok." I looked over at my best friend, who was the tallest woman I had ever met and smiled, I nodded and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room.  
  
After I had cleaned myself up, I said goodbye to Milly and walked out the front door. The wind swirled around me tossing my hair about my face; my hair had grown substantially longer since Vash had left. The dust and sand flew around me and into my face stinging my eyes, I pulled the cloak I was wearing up over my head and began to walk to the center of town. We hadn't had a sand storm like this for a while now, everyone's houses were boarded up and only a few stores were still open. I walked into the grocery store and pulled the hood of my cape down, I got the food and supplies we needed and went to leave the building when a man stopped me. "Meryl?" The voice sounded familiar and I turned around to see who it was. My eyes lit up at the sight in front of me. "Oh my god, Uncle!" I was surprised at the decibels that my voice reached, it had been what? 10 years since I saw my uncle last. "Meryl it is you!" My uncle said grabbing me in a long and somewhat tight hug. "What are you doing here, and where's aunty?" I said my mind racing with questions. "Well I was just passing through here when the storm hit and I'm on my way to see you aunty." He said wit ha big grin on his face, sometimes my uncle reminded me of Vash; not in some sick and twisted incest was of course, but just the way he was carefree and somewhat dumb at times, I laughed at the thought of my uncle and Vash having a drinking contest. ** I could just imagine it now, my uncle sitting at one end of the table, pissed off his rocker with his chest sticking out, and Vash at the other end of the table in the same stance. They would sit there in a staring match for about an hour or until they burst out laughing at absolutely nothing, god what a sight THAT would make. ** I thought to myself giggling slightly.  
  
I was dragged from my thoughts by a voice outside, "Quick someone come and help, this man had an injured!" One of the villagers yelled over the howling winds. I raced out of the store to see what was going on, I could see a very tall man walking towards the village with another man slung over his shoulder. I squinted through the sand and dust flying through the air to see who it was, as he got closer my heart froze. The man was completely in view now, he had blonde hair with the deepest green eyes, as I stared into those eyes I said his name, "Vash, your home." As I took a step forward with my hand outstretched, my head began to swim and a collapsed onto the ground, ** He's finally home ** I thought to myself as I slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
This is like my first Trigun fanfic EVER! Please send me review if you like, if I get enough I continue on with the next chapter. Vash is finally home, but who is this man he brought with him? (If you have seen the anime you'll know who it is, but if you haven't you'll just have to read and find out ^_^) And what does Meryl want to tell him? And will it change the situation between them? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! And you'll find out. Until next time readers LOVE AND PEACE! 


	2. YOU BROUGHT WHO HOME!

Chapter 2  
YOU BROUGHT WHO HOME!!!  
  
~~~ POV  
  
** Thinking  
  
/ Talking telepathically  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vash's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had finally reached the city, and it took me long enough with the storm! And my brother's weight didn't help either. I heard a voice cry out "Quick someone come and help, this man had an injured!" ** Ah the people in this town haven't changed a bit ** I thought to myself with a grin. As I came into view of the buildings I saw people running to help me, everyone a friendly face I knew. As people reached me and took my brother from my shoulder, ah what a relief that was, my stomach let out a loud rumble and people looked at me with grins on their faces. "Hungry huh?" one man asked me. I slid my hand behind my head and let out a laugh, "Yeah, I've been wandering in the desert with no food or water for a while now." I heard a noise from behind me and turned to see what it was, my heart froze as I looked into a pair of blue-gray eyes that I had missed so much. She moved towards me with a hand outstretched and suddenly collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Forgetting everything else including my brother, I ran to the girl who had collapsed onto the ground and held her in my arms. I held her close to me and picked her up, "Don't worry Meryl I'm home." I said walking to the house. Behind me people were carrying my brother in the same direction, with great difficulty might I add, it took three of them just to lift him. They dropped him twice and I laughed inside and admired them for their persistence as the picked him up again with great difficulty. We finally reached the house only to be greeted by Milly. "Oh my Mr Vash, your finally home, "She said with tears in her eyes, ah she was a great person to know, her happiness was infectious as I found myself beginning to smile and feel lighter. She looked down to the angel in my arms and gasped, "Oh my what happened to Meryl?" She asked putting a hand on Meryl's forehead. "She's ok, she just fainted when she saw someone she didn't expect to that's all." I said looking down, well not quite down, move like even, she was a very tall woman, Ok, ok I'm just babbling now, back to the story. "Oh, ok," Milly looked behind me and gasped, "He looks just like you Mr Vash, that's your brother isn't it?" She asked, ah she was so innocent, if she only knew. "Yup," I said walking past her to the stairs, "Oh, Milly could you bring Knives up for me?" I asked with my best puppy-dog face on, eyes gleaming. She giggled and picked up my brother off the villagers with ease and a surprising amount of care.  
  
We walked the injured brother of mine, and the unconscious woman to their separate rooms. I could hear Milly laying my brother down in the next room, and I lay Meryl down on hers. I was just about to leave the room when I heard a small voice behind me, "Vash is it real? are you really home?" Meryl asked me. "Yes Meryl I'm home." I said closing the door, I leaded against the frame of the door and sighed. ** Meryl I've been away so long, and just being around you again is intoxicating, but nothing can ever happen between us. DAM IT! Why did I have to fall for you, it's not fair.** I thought to myself closing my eyes, it wasn't her fault, it was mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meryl's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat up in my bed, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Vash was home, he was home! As I was staring at the door he had just exited I felt a stream of warm fluid flow down my cheek. ** Oh my god! He's back; he came back to me. ** I thought to myself letting my tears run free. A sudden realization hit me ** he may not have come back to me, Milly's here as well, he could have just come back here to be with friends and to have people take care of him. ** When I thought of this the tears came harder and faster that I ever thought possible. ** Why did I have to go and fall for that man? He's an arrogant, conceded, skirt chasing, perverted broom- head! ** But no matter how much I tried to tell myself that, a little voice in the back of my head kept on whispering to me "You love him stupid, go and tell him!" I pushed the voice aside and just lay on my bed, I had a LOT to think about now that he was back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Milly's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. Vash had just returned from his journey and apparently Meryl had fainted when she saw the man. ** Those two get on my nerves; why wont they just admit their feelings already! Nicolas and I never beat around the bush, we told each other how we felt. ** My cheeks turned a bright shade of red at the thought and I turned to the man lying unconscious in the bed. Every time I looked at him, I couldn't help wondering how such a peaceful looking man could have caused so much pain and suffering. Lost in my thoughts I didn't see his eyes open, the sudden movement yanked me from my thoughts and I looked down at the injured man. When I saw his eyes I knew how he could have done all that he did, they were evil pure and simple. Against my better judgment I spoke to him with a big smile on my face (you know the one I usually have ^_^). "Well, your finally awake Mr. Knives. Mr. Vash will be so happy, how do you feel?" I looked over at him and waited for a reply, and got none other than a look that said Get away from me or I'll kill you, you know, that kind of look. I stood and walked over to the bathroom to get the things I needed to change his bandages (cause they were soaked with blood) and returned. I moved my hand over to remove the sheets to get to his wounds when he growled at me ** what the fuck! Is he a dog or something?????** I thought to myself franticly trying not to look scared, be he could tell I was and a huge evil grin spread across his features. While he was busy grinning to himself I had pulled the sheets away from him and was taking of a bandage from his leg as carefully as I could (which for me isn't exactly that careful *_*). He let out a yelp and glared down at me and spoke for the first time, "What the HELL do you think you are doing spider? Get away from me and don't touch me again, UNDERSTAND!" His eyes were but narrow slits and he spat venom as he spoke. But you know me I just smiled back at him and continued to dress his wounds (Rather roughly if I might add.) I smiled at him to mask the anger that had built up inside me at his outburst but did nothing. From the doorway I heard a small giggle, and turned to see who it was, it was Meryl trying to mask her amusement with no avail. She looked from me to Mr. Knives and burst out laughing and walked away. I stood and walked after her to find out what was so funny (most people should know I'm sometimes like that, a bit ditzy if you will ^_^, but I wouldn't be me if I wasn't) and left Mr. Knives to his solitude.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Knives's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!!! The last thing I remember was being shot by my simpleton, idiotic brother, now I'm here with an overly happy spider, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!! I felt pain shoot up from my leg and I was shocked when a noise that sounded like a yelp came from my lips. I glared down and her and said, "What the HELL do you think you are doing spider? Get away from me and don't touch me again, UNDERSTAND!" I looked intimidating and I knew it, the look on her face was priceless. But all she did was smile and kept dressing my wounds (A lot rougher if I might add.) Pain writhed through my body and I heard laughter from over near the door.  
  
My head snapped up and looked over to see who would DARE laugh at me. It was another spider, but something was different about her, something I couldn't put my finger on. I tried to delve into her mind but something stopped me, I looked up at her in shock and she laughed and walked away. ** What the??? What just happened??? She couldn't have stopped me from going into her mind could she?? If she could HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO IT!!!** I was to busy thinking of and explanation that I didn't see the other spider get up and leave, I looked over to the doorway where she had been standing. A wicked thought came into my mind, **It might not be so boring a recovery after all, at least I have a spirit to break** at this thought a huge grin spread across my face and a low gruff laugh left my lips. This was going to be a very interesting recovery indeed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meryl's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had just walked into the kitchen to fix dinner when Milly came in with a strange look on her face. I laughed when I looked at my friend, "What's wrong Milly, you look strange today." I turned back to stir the rapidly boiling pot, "Oh and by the way, where did you find that Vash look alike, Ha, anyone would think it was his brother Knives." I shuttered at the thought of being anywhere near that maniac. And turned with a plate in each had and started to walk towards the table. "By Meryl, it IS Mr. Vash's brother. It is Mr. Knives." She said, the seriousness in her voice took me of guard and the plates dropped from my hands. The shattering ceramic brought me back to reality and I looked down at the mess on the floor I had just created ** Great more mess to clean up ** I thought as I bent down to pick up the shattered plates. As I picked up a piece of ceramic, I felt a sudden pain in my thumb and looked down to see it was bleeding. My mind suddenly snapped into gear and I jumped up and looked over to Milly.  
  
"Milly before you said that Knives was here, you were joking right?" I asked looking hopefully at my friend. "No, sorry Meryl I wasn't, he's here alright." She almost sounded disappointed at her own words as she looked to the ground. I felt rage build up inside me as I realise Vash had let that little detail slip when he told me that he was back. My small fists clenched that tightly into balls, I didn't realise that my nails were digging into the flesh of my hand and I didn't care. Milly backed away slowly, fear in her eyes and she ran behind the door way and up to her room. "VASH!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vash's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"VASH!!!!!" a scream came from the kitchen **Oh great, she knows about Knives, shit, shit, shit!! I'm gunna get it now** I cringed at the thought of what she would do to me as I walked ever so slowly to the kitchen. " VASH!!! GET HERE NOW!!!!" Meryl's voice possessed a commanding quality that she never had before and something in me told me I'd better run before I got her madder than she already was. I ran to the kitchen as fast as I could and froze, my jaw was on the ground and my heart pounded in my chest, boy she was angry. If I didn't know any better I would have said that her eyes were red and that she had flames surrounding her, I shook my head and looked again but the vision was gone. I was too lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a frying pan coming flying at my head, it hit me fare in the kisser and I fell to the ground.  
  
Meryl stalked over to me and loomed over me (man I never thought she'd be able to do that ^_^), "Well mister you've got some explaining to do." She hissed at he ** what the fuck, I've never herd her hiss before** I thought to myself, I looked up and saw fire in her eyes and was mesmerized, ** Oh god, she so close, all I want to do is just grab her and make love to her. **. ** No, bad Vash, Bad Vash, stop thinking like that she really pissed off with you and she looks so cute when she angry. NO! Bad Vash** I mentally kicked myself and looked up at her once more. Her hands were now on her hips and what hips they were ** No, Bad Vash, stop that! ** I kicked myself again mentally. "Well, WHO THE HELL DID YOU BRING BACK WITH YOU!!!!" Meryl's fire had turned into fear and she fell to the floor. I sighed and started to explain, this was going to be a long night indeed.  
  
Hello fanfic fanatics ^_^. In this chapter Knives decides he's going to try and decipher Meryl, Has all characters POV's in this one and it ends with one VERY mad Meryl screaming at Vash. Well I'll continue if I get reviews. Till then LOVE & PEACE ^_^. 


	3. The Dream

Chapter 3  
The Dream  
  
~~~ POV  
  
** Thinking  
  
/ Talking telepathically  
  
(Time change)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Meryl's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat there staring in disbelief, Vash had just told me everything, about how he fought his brother and won, about the need to keep his brother from harm and about the fact that he thought there was some good in his brother. My mind raced as thoughts run through my head, I was pulled from them by Vash's voice. "Meryl, are you ok?" Vash asked, his eyes so full of concern and feeling, for once he didn't hide what he was feeling behind a stone cold mask. **Why does he have to look at me like that? ** I though looking into his emerald eyes, ** WOH! Hold the phone, back up a minute; did he just say my name??? ** He had said my name once before I think, but I was too groggy to remember if he did or not. I think my shock was apparent because he smiled at me **Ah, how I've missed his smile, and it's an actual genuine smile this time, not the fake one he usually has on** I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Why did you look so shocked just a minute ago?" Vash's face was so close, all I wanted to do was pull him to me and claim his lips as my own. I looked up at him again, but I had tears of joy in my eyes, "You... you said... my name, I... I thought you didn't know my name." All he did was smile at me and his hand slid behind his head and he let out a laugh, "Of course I know your name, it's just that I think insurance girl is cute." A light shade of crimson graced his cheeks and his hands came down to fiddle with a buckle of his suit.  
  
**Vash is embarrassed, oh god he looks so handsome when he blushes. WHAT! What am I thinking, get it together girl, you're still angry at him for not telling you about Knives. But... god I can't help it! ** I rose and ran from the room, I looked back in the doorway to see Vash looking at me in shock, and ran up to my room and locked the door, GOD! Why couldn't I stay mad at that man? I changed into my nightshirt and tried to get some rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Ok, this is a dream that Meryl has ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lila, Lila where are you?" a Woman, about 25 stood in the middle of a big room, her hands were on her hips and she was looking around. "Lila! God that child can be a pain, where are you?" Still there was silence. "Ok then, if you don't come out now, when I find you, your in for the biggest tickling session you've ever had young lady," the young woman couldn't help but laugh when she said this, she knew Lila could help but laugh at the possibility of a tickling session. Just as she had expected she heard a muffled giggle and a gasp from behind a crate, then silence. She smiled at her triumph and snuck over to the crate that the girl was hiding behind, then I one swift movement she was behind the crate with the girl struggling and laughing uncontrollably in her arms. "Ha ha got you, now there's nowhere to run." And with those words she proceeded to tickle the little girl until she begged her to stop.  
  
The little girl was still laughing when she sat up and spoke, "Rem, where do you go when you're not with me?" Rem looked down at the inquisitive girl and smiled. "I am needed on another ship, to help other special children such as yourself." Rem couldn't help but laugh as the little girl's eyes lit up at the mention of others like herself. "Can I go with you? Next time you go and see them!" Lila looked up at Rem with a sparkle in her eye and Rem's heart melted. "Of course you can, we'll be leaving in 6 hours, be ready by then." Rem stood and walked to the door of the room, but looked back at the girl still sitting on the floor, "Well? Are you coming? Or are you just going to sit on the floor all day?" Rem laughed as Lila jumped up and ran towards her. Together they exited the room to get ready for the trip ahead.  
  
( 6 hours later )  
  
Rem sat at the control panel of the small transport ship they were in and proceeded to press numerous buttons. The ship surged to life and Lila listened the gentle humming of the engine as she closed her eyes. This was the first time she had left the ship, but she didn't feel afraid she felt excited. Rem looked over at the girl in the seat next to her and smiled, Lila had never met anyone like her, and Rem was glad that she would be there when she did. Rem pressed a few more buttons and the sped towards their destination.  
  
A little while later they landed in the transport hanger of another ship and the door slid open silently. Lila and Rem exited the ship and Lila was clutching the arm of Rem's shirt as if her life depended on it. They were greeted by two people who led them to their rooms, Lila's room was next to Rem's because she knew that Lila would be scared in her new surroundings and she would want to be close to her.  
  
After they had finished unpacking at getting settled in, Rem told Lila that she would be back in a little while and she should stay in her room. But curiosity got the better of Lila and she went wandering around the ship. She looked around in many rooms until she came to a big door, she pressed a button on the wall and the doors flew open. She stood in the doorway her mouth hanging open and looked around in awe, it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. Grass laid across the ground with flowers everywhere she could see, and a big tree in the middle of the room. She walked in and the door slid shut behind her startling her, but she just turned around and continued walking towards the tree. As she reached the top of a hill the blocked her view from seeing everything she stopped. Beneath the tree were two figures, not much older than her by the look of it, they were laid out on the grass and were talking about something, but she couldn't make out what. All of a sudden they stopped and sat up, both turned to look straight at her. Her heart raced as they stood and slowly walked towards her, as they came into the light she had a better view of what they looked like. They both looked very similar, both had long blonde hair and wore the same clothes, and the facial features were similar, except one had green eyes and one had blue, the one with the green eyes also had a small mole under his left eye that looked like a tear. She was left standing there in awe, they were both quite handsome, she herself wasn't that bad either, Rem always commented on her beauty. She had long flowing purple hair, her complexion was flawless and she had the deepest crystal blue eyes.  
  
As the two boys reached her she backed away slightly, bringing her hands up to her chest. One of the smiled and spoke, "Hi, my name is Vash, and this is my brother Knives." As he reached out to touch her she turned and fled, leaving the two boys to their confusion.  
  
Lila reached her room just before Rem did, she was sitting in a chair when the door swung open. "Ok, you ready to meet them yet?" Rem said bending down to be face to face with her. Lila's eyes lit up at her words and she nodded, they walked down the same hall she did and stopped in front of the last door she had entered. Her heart froze, **God! Not in here please, not in here! ** she thought, but the doors slid open and Rem walked in looking back. "Are you coming?" she said motioning to the frightened child, who ran to her and stayed behind her as they walked. They came to the tree in the center of the room and stopped, she laughed and Lila chanced a peek around her side, as curiosity got the best of her once again. She saw the two boys on the ground in the most awquard positions, their legs were intertwined and one had the other in a head lock, yelling in his ear "give up, Ha, you'll never beat me!" Both instantly stopped as they heard Rem's chuckle and straightened themselves out and sat up straight.  
  
"Oh, sorry Rem we didn't see you there." One said looking at the ground slightly blushing. The other however, was staring straight at Lila, who quickly hid behind Rem once more. "Vash, Knives there is someone I would like you to meet." Rem said trying to get Lila from behind her. Knives lay back against the tree and simply said, "If your talking about the girl behind you, we already have, a little while ago actually." Rem stopped what she was doing and looked over her shoulder at Lila, "Is this true Lila? I thought I told you to stay in your room!" Rem looked angry and amused at the same time. Lila looked up at Rem and blinked her eyes, "I... I... Well... I... Um...," Lila could fathom the words to speak and bowed her head, her cheeks a furious shade of red.  
  
All Rem could do was laugh, "It's ok Lila, I know your curiosity can get the better of you sometimes, well can you stay here for a while and get to know them, I have some business to take care of then I'll be back ok?" Lila looked up at Rem and all she could do was nod dumbly. Rem took her over and sat her under the tree, where she slid her knees up under her chin and hugged her legs close to her chest. "I'll be back soon," Rem called over her shoulder as she exited the room. For a while there was an awquard silence, but she could feel both watching her, she took a glace up and snapped it back down as she realised that both were staring at her, her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Finally one spoke, "So, how do you know Rem?" Lila looked up and saw that it was Vash that had spoken, while Knives just sat there and stared at her. "Well she takes care of me on another ship, I came here because she said there were others.... Like me..." Her voice trailed off and she look up to see two boy's with very shocked looks on their faces. "You're... You're a plant??" Knives asked in disbelief, he was answered by a sudden burst of red in her cheeks.  
  
Before anyone else could speak, the doors flew open and a man came in holding a Knife, "You weren't supposed to leave the ship Lila, why did you go and do that for?" the man had an evil glint in his eye and both boys had an instinct to protect Lila from him. They jumped from their spots and jumped in front of Lila startling her. As the man charged both boys were knocked from were they stood (They didn't know how to use their powers yet) and he grabbed her shoulder and plowed her into the tree. She screamed out in pain and spoke, "Hales... how... did you get here?" Hales grinned as he spoke, "I hid in the cargo port of the ship you used to get over here, now, WHY DID YOU LEAVE!" she winced at the volume of his voice. When she didn't answer he slapped her across the face, at that moment something inside her snapped and she let out a blood-curdling scream. Hales stumbled back and covered his ears, both Knives and Vash was doing the same, Hales looked at Lila in horror and the boys looked in awe as she changed.  
  
She slowly descended to the ground and white energy flowed around her, her hair was flying around everywhere like a wind animal and her eyes were glowing. She walked away from the tree towards Hales but stopped a few feet away from him, both Vash and Knives could believe what they saw next. In a brilliant flash of light, white wings sprouted from her back and surrounded her body, and Hales flew across the room and landed with a loud thump on the floor in a heap unconscious. When she knew she was out of danger her hair settled down, the wings retracted into her back and she fell to the floor. Both Knives and Vash ran to her side, they look from her to each other and Knives spoke, "Vash, she's... she's a plant angel!" Vash looked at his brother, "But I only thought they were a myth," Vash said looking back at the semi unconscious girl. "Well Vash, their not a myth there as real as you or me, and..." Knives was interrupted as Rem burst into the room, she look from the three children to the unconscious man and back, then she ran to the children and looked down at Lila and sighed. "If only I had paid more attention when we were leaving, then she wouldn't have had to do this!" Both boys gasped at Rem's words, "You... you knew she... she was a plant angel?" Vash stammered in disbelief, Rem nodded and picked up the girl. Lila opened her eyes to be greeted by Rem's face, "How many times have I told you not to use your powers young lady!" Rem stated to the girl in her arms. "I... Had... to... he... was... going to... kill..." and then she fell unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Meryl's POV ~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up with a start and shot up in my bed, ** what the hell was that???? ** I thought franticly. ** It felt so real, but... how! It was as if I was there! ** I was dragged from my thought as the need for sleep took over once more; I didn't have any other dreams that night, but that dream continuously played in my mind.  
  
So what did ya think ^_^, ok the plot is getting interesting now, so if you want to find out what happens, your gunna have to keep reading my fanfics. Please Review, I want to know whether I should continue or not (cocks eyebrow and grins devilishly). Well till next time LOVE & PEACE!!! 


	4. Stuck With Disarster

Chapter 4  
Stuck with Disaster  
  
~~~ POV  
  
** Thinking  
  
/ Talking telepathically  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meryl's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(It's basically from her POV, with a bit of the others ^_^)  
  
I woke up in a sweat, **God, what is with that dream, it seemed so real. ** My mind raced as I tried to comprehend the recurring dream I had had last night. I was dragged from my thoughts by a small knock on the door, "Ah Meryl, are you ok?" Milly asked opening the door slightly and poking her head in. I smiled as her and rubbed my eyes, "Yeah Milly, I'm fine, why did you ask?" I looked up at her with an expectant look on my face, I'm sometimes not a very morning person if I haven't had much sleep ~_~. She gave me a surprised look then laughed, "Meryl do you know what time it is? It's 9:30." Milly laughed at the look of dread that covered my features, ** Oh my god! Why didn't anyone wake me up, it's so late, I haven't even made breakfast, God I haven't done ANYTHING! ** My mind raced as I shot up from my bed only to be pushed back down again.  
  
"No, Meryl, you stay there, Breakfast has already been made and everything else has been taken care of." Milly said as she let go of my shoulders, " but... but..." I tried to utter my protests but Milly wasn't having it, "Oh and by the way, the reason no one woke you up is because we all heard you crying and calling out in your sleep." so I gave in, sighed and sunk back into my bed. "Something about angels..." Milly mumbled as she exited the room. My heart froze as I stared at the open door, ** OH MY GOD! I talked in my sleep last night, oh god I hope I didn't say anything about what else I saw! ** Visions of the dream sped through my mind and I was more confused than before. Suddenly a figure blocked the doorway and I looked up to see Vash smiling and waving at me, ** God he can be an idiot sometimes. ** I laughed to myself but I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Goooood morning Meryl, did you get enough sleep last night?" Vash seemed genuinely concerned and it took me off guard. "Yes, Vash. I did... well sort of anyway." I couldn't help but mumble under my breath something about the dream. "What was that?" He asked cocking an eyebrow, ** god he is so handsome, even if he does have doughnuts for brains. ** I laughed at my little joke and walked from the room, with Vas tagging along behind me wining like a little baby wanting to know what was so funny. "Meeeeeryylllll... what's so funny, tell me pleeeeeeease!" He wined from behind me; I was just about to tell him to drop it when a sound was heard from Knives' room.  
  
We both quickly ran into the room to find him on the ground holding his hand to his side, lying in a pool of blood. My heart clenched and my stomach was in knots, he looked like he was in so much pain. Instinctively I ran to his side, only to be greeted by an icy glare, "Get away from me spider, I don't want your help!" he said and he tried to bat me away with his arm to no avail. By this point I was nearly boiling over the edge with anger, **WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING! DOESN'T HE WANT TO GET BETTER? WELL IF HE KEEPS THIS UP HE'LL BE HERE FOR A VERY LONG TIME! ** I was too concerned with knives that I forgot that Knives can read peoples thoughts. He looked up at me with a mixture of shock and disgust, for some strange reason the shock was more apparent. Vash picked up his brother and placed him back in his bed, and we went down stairs and talked with Milly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Knives' POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What the hell had just happened?? I was lying down in my bed, my head still hurting from the spiders mental out burst, man she had a loud voice, but somehow... She seemed concerned, I could tell in her voice, but that couldn't be, she just a filthy human after all. I snorted and looked out the window and stared out into the desert, my mind had so many thoughts running amuck that I nearly couldn't control them. ** What have I done to deserve this? ** I silently thought to myself, I was stuck in hell and it was all because of my idiotic brother. A low growl found it's way out of my mouth just thinking about what my brother had done, he had shot me AGAIN! I tried to move again but pain flared through my body like electricity and I stopped, I'm not exactly good with pain, in fact, I hate it. I just silently hoped to myself that I wouldn't see that god dam spider again, but little did I know what was about to happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meryl's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We were sitting on the couch drinking coffee, Vash eating doughnuts as per usual, but there was a silence that was almost, unnerving. Thankfully Milly spoke and broke the god-awful silence, "Meryl... um... there was something that Mr. Vash and I needed to talk to you about." I could see Milly was nervous because of the way she was clutching her cup, and she was bighting her lip, and frankly, it scared me. "What's wrong Milly, you can tell me." I said looking over to my best friend, I could see the fear in her eyes, I didn't know what the cause was, but I was intended to find out. Milly looked over at Vash and shared a nervous glance, and then it was Vash that spoke.  
  
"Meryl... Milly works with the townsfolk on the well, and... well... I'm now the sheriff in the town..." Vash said, trying to put off what he was going to say as long as he could. I was slightly getting annoyed with this and before I could stop myself I found myself yelling at him, "VASH STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH, AND JUST FUCKING TELL ME!" I put my hand up to my mouth and let out a little gasp, my heart clenched in my chest as I saw the look of mortification on Milly's and Vash's face. A ferocious blush found it's way to my cheeks and I bowed my head, "I'm sorry, please continue." I looked up and saw Vash blinking repeatedly, trying to figure out what had just happened, but he eventually shrugged it off and smiled at me, I couldn't help myself and I smiled back. "Well Meryl, me and Milly can't take care of Knives during the day, so I was wondering if..." His voice trailed off and it puzzled me, until sudden realization hit me full force, the smile drained from my face as well as my blood at the realization.  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO TAKE CARE OF THAT MANIAC!!!" I screamed, even surprising myself with the volume. Vash shrunk back into his chair, but suddenly leapt from it with a yelp and hid behind the couch. He had moved with good reason, for where he was sitting now lay my coffee cup lying on its side; it's hot contents all over the seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vash's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well Meryl, me and Milly can't take care of Knives during the day, so I was wondering if..." I let my voice trail off because I knew she would be angry with me for even asking her to do this for me. My hands suddenly shot up to my ears and my heart began to race, "YOU WANT ME TO TAKE CARE OF THAT MANIAC!!!" Man was she angry; I was just about to say something when I saw something flying through the air, aimed straight at me! I quickly jumped from my seat with one of my oh so famous yelps (AN: I think his yelp is so cute, as a matter a fact, everything about him is cute * goes into detail about how cute he is with stars in my eyes * Ahem anyway.... Back to the story ^_^) and landed behind the couch.  
  
I looked back over at my previous spot and was glad that I was no longer there, because there was hot coffee all over my nice seat. I frowned, ** Man why'd she have to go and do that? The cleaning bill is gunna cost a fortune! ** I sighed and dared a peak over the couch at Meryl... Bad, BAD idea! My heart froze and my eyes widened as I looked at the small insurance girl, and boy was she mad, MAN! Once again I saw the flames and red eyes, but this time they didn't go away, and she was really beginning to scare me. I was just about to go and try and talk to her when she calmed down, blinked her eyes a couple of times and sat down. ** What the hell??????? She was totally pissed at me a minute ago, what happened??? ** I thought to myself as I rather shakily stood from behind the couch to take a sea next to Milly, who hadn't moved an inch through this entire ordeal. I sat there and waited for Meryl to speak, "Ok Vash," She said, and then she turned to me and added, "I'll do it for you, because you asked me to." Meryl smiled and my breath caught in my throat, ** She... she said she would do it for me... she actually said she would do it. God she looks beautiful when she smiles. ** I thought to myself as I smiled back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meryl's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll do it for you, because you asked me to." I said, smiling at Vash, I really didn't know what had come over me, I mean I had been angry about them so called 'dumping' knives on me, well, I didn't think it was dumping him on me, but anyone else would have thought they were, well you know what I mean, anyway back to the story. The look in Vash's eyes made my heart sore; it made me feel like I was flying, he looked so happy. Then without warning, he launched himself at me and gave a tight hug, not a bear hug, but not a friendly hug either, I couldn't stop myself, and my cheeks turned bright red. I looked over at Milly, who smiled, got up and left the room, I was left in the room with a VERY clingy Vash holding onto my waist. He looked up at me and smiled, then looked down and saw that he was still clinging to me and pulled away very quickly. He put his hand behind his head and laughed, "Ah... sorry bout that... ha ha... I don't know what came over me, well I gotta go now, thanks for looking after Knives for me." And with that he ran from the room, and when I say ran, I mean RAN, like he was being chased by a pack of hungry wolfs.  
  
But before he left I could have sworn I saw his cheeks a shade of red, and I could hear him mumble under his breath "Shit! Shit! Shit!" I just sat there for the next couple of minutes trying to comprehend what the hell had just happened. Then I sighed and spoke out loud to myself, "great! Now I'm stuck with a murderer, this is going to be a disaster. Why do you get yourself into these things Meryl?" That little annoying voice in the back of my head reared it's ugly head once more, "Your doing it because you love him, and because your intrigued at what happened to Knives to make him hate humans so much." I mentally kicked myself and pushed the voice back into the depths of my mind, tomorrow was going to be a looooong day.  
  
Well, what did you think?? Good?? Bad?? Gimme reviews and tell me what you think. What will happen now that Meryl is taking care of Knives? And what about Meryl's dream, could it be connected to something in her long forgotten past? (yeah sorry I didn't tell everyone before, but before she met Milly, Meryl hit her head and she can't remember anything about her past ^_^... lol soz) Well if you want to find out what happens next in this tale of love, romance and intrigue, you're going to have to review Hope to get lost and lost, so I can continue *frowns* if not, I don't think I can continue, I need inspiration to write my stories, and what better inspiration than from my readers^_^.  
  
Till next time LOVE AND PEACE!  
  
* Stands and does Vash's love and peace pose* 


	5. Say What? Knives is afraid ohhhhh

Chapter 5  
Say What?? Knives is afraid ohhhhh ^_^  
  
Well Meryl is looking after a sick and stubborn Knives, oh the endless possibilities *grins evilly while rubbing hands together* this is going to be fun!  
  
~~~ POV  
  
** Thinking  
  
/ Talking telepathically  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meryl's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, well I had just had the 'best' morning, and now my day was getting better by the second. I slowly opened Knives' door to go in and check on his wounds, he was fast asleep, so I walked over to his bed to try and clean his wounds, which had once again started bleeding. Knives' was mumbling something in his sleep that I couldn't quite make out, but I knew it was something bad because he had sweat dripping down his face and his face looked as if it were in pain. For some unknown reason, I reached up and wiped his hair away from his face, my heart froze when his hand snapped up and I found it around my tiny wrist. I looked down from my wrist, into a pair of very angry and very awake piercing blue eyes. I looked into his eyes and found no emotion, nothing, it was like an empty void, it was like, like he had no soul. I gasped and covered my mouth with my free hand, and I saw a smirk come across his lips. His face when once more back to it's previous state, void of any emotion and he spoke.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" He growled at me, I just looked at him trying to understand the sudden interaction. "I...I'm here t...to lo...look after you." I was somewhat annoyed with myself for the stuttered reply and made a mental note to kick myself later. He snorted and let go of my wrist and looked out the window, "I do not need your help, I can look after myself!" I couldn't help myself and I felt my eyebrow twitch ** OH GOD! He's as stubborn as his brother, but I'm not giving in that easily, I'll just see how he's going to do on his own for a while. Hey I'm only supposed to make sure he doesn't die, Vash didn't say anything about having some fun though. ** A wide grin spread across my face and I looked over at the injured man before me, "Ok, you can look after yourself then, you can wash yourself, clean your cloths, feed yourself, dress your own wounds, walk to the bathroom yourself..." as I prattled out the seemingly endless list every time I said a different thing he would have to do by himself, I noticed he slightly flinched. I couldn't help myself and I smiled, letting out a low and soft laugh, but it was loud enough to get Knives' attention and he turned to glare at me.  
  
It didn't affect me the same was as it did last time, in fact, it rather amused me this time and I burst out laughing. This really annoyed Knives and he yelled at me at the top of his voice, "HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM MILLIONS KNIVES, I COULD KILL YOU IN A HEARTBEAT DO YOU HEAR ME! HUMANITY ARE DISCUSTING, YOU ALL DESERVE TO DIE!!!" By the time of his outburst I was no longer laughing, in fact, I was down right angry, the fun was over. I stood from my spot I had been lying in from rolling on the floor laughing and calmly walked over to his bed. This, I could tell slightly unnerved Knives and I could see it in his eyes that he was sorry about his outburst, because he didn't know what was going to happen next. But as always he hid behind a mask of hate and looked up at me with eyes full of hate and anger to try and cover up the fear and pain inside, but I could see it. I stood right above him and glared down, "You know nothing! You think that humans are worthless, but it is you who are worthless!" I looked down to see a very angry and shocked Knives but I continued anyway.  
  
"You think that humans are a disease that you can cure, but your wrong, no one has the right to take the life of another Knives, did you ever stop and think for a second? I know your trying to create Eden, but are you really doing what your brothers and sisters want? Do you know what they want? You cannot make decisions for them, only they can do that. I'm going to tell you something Knives, something I haven't told anyone, and I hope it will help steer you in the right direction." He looked like he was about to explode, but refrained himself, to be truthful; I think he was intrigued by my secret. "I can talk to plants Knives, don't ask me how but I can. I have talked to them on many occasions and they have told me what they think of your idea of Eden. They hate it! They hate it Knives, they hate what your doing to the humans, did you know that they think of the humans as their children, do you know the wrath of a mother? If you continue with your plan of wiping out humans, you will just end up being alone, just like you always have!" I looked down at him my face clear of all emotion, but his face was twisted in disbelief and anger.  
  
"YOU KNOW NOTHING! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE LYING TO TRY AND SAVE YOUR PATHETIC SPECIES!" But his eyes told me that somewhere; deep inside himself he knew I was telling the truth. "Knives, right now I don't care, your wounds need to be redressed." I said adding, "Unless you'd rather do it yourself that is." holding out the bandages, I smiled at him looking at the bandages with a frown, "fine! Do what you must!" was all he said as he turned towards the window to stare once more into the desert. I slowly unwrapped his blood soaked bandages and cleaned the wounds; I could feel him flinch every time I ran the cloth over one of his wounds. "Argh! Don't be such a baby and hold still!" I told him grabbing hold of his shoulder. His head snapped over to me and he was about to protest, " Ah, ah, ha that's a no-no!" I said through a smile as I squeezed his shoulder, he closed his eyes trying not to scream and I loosened my grip. I continued to clean his wounds in silence, when I was finished I walked over to the sink to wash out the bandages and clean my hands. I was just about to walk out the door, I heard Knives speak, "You know what? My brother is an idiot, he should have killed you long ago, but I'm glad he didn't because it leave's me the pleasure of killing you myself!" I could hear the smirk in his voice. I was angry, no I was down right furious, it wasn't the fact that he said he was going to kill me or the fact the he said that Vash should have killed me, it was the fact that he had called Vash an idiot! In my books that one of the top taboos around me, NO ONE insults Vash.  
  
I turned around to look at the smirking man in bed; I put on a smile and slowly walked over to his bedside where I stopped. I looked down at him sweetly and reached down, and with a surprising amount of strength I lifted him off the bed by his shirt collar and held him so he was eye level with me (remember Meryl is standing, I know it's not that high ^_^" but bare with me, and remember Knives is hurt so any movement is painful ^_^). I looked into his eyes and narrowed mine to slits; I hissed at him through clenched teeth, "Don't you ever say that about him again!" and with that I surprised Knives and myself by throwing him over my head and through a wall. After I had calmed down slightly I walked over to the hole in the wall and looked through, it was a sight to behold, here was Knives, the mass murderer, staring up at me with wide frightened eyes, and I couldn't help but laugh. I leaned in through the hole and was very close to his face when I spoke,  
  
"Your brother told me to take care of you and make sure you don't die, he didn't say anything about not having any fun while doing it. So, I'm going to make your life a living hell Knives and you know what? Vash won't believe you when you tell him, so you're just going to have to play nice if you want me to play nice. Do you want me to play nice?" I asked glaring down at the I'm shocked but happy to say frightened Knives, who could do little more than give me a dumb nod. I stood up and walked Knives back over to his bed, and was just at the door when I turned around to look straight at Knives, "let the games begin," I said with a smirk as I walked from the door. I could hear Knives laughing down the hall after I entered my room, cleaned up and walked down stairs to wait for Milly and Vash.  
  
Ok, so what did ya think? Hmmmm, Meryl has a bad side, WOHOO! Ahem... Meryl has started to play games with Knives, how will this turn out? And what will happen if Knives tries to tell his brother about this different side to Meryl? Will he believe him? Omg, this is one of my fave chapters in this fanfic, and I hope you have just as much fun reading it as I did writing it ^_^.  
  
Till next time Trigun fans ^_^  
  
LOVE & PEACE  
  
*Stands and does Vash's love & peace pose* 


	6. sorry

I'm sorry to say, but I have lost my inspiration for this story, if I ever get it back I will post again. I'm sorry to those who have been waiting for the next chapter but I have been very busy and I have had a lot of things on my mind. I will continue this story later on in the future but at the moment I cannot. I give my sincerest apologies Asuka2004 


End file.
